seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon Part 3
The entire gang, was in doctor costumes. Masks, gloves, and white lab coats. They all had their hands in the air, and the boat went to the gate. It took some time, but Christie was able to convince the bounty hunters they were the real deal, by talking about medial stuff, and throwing medical books at them. Getting past the gates, they saw the island. 2 gigantic gates, and the rest of the island was wide. But, it was long, Rangton and Zozo couldn't see the end of the island. The hates opened, and Tack saw dozens of men pointing guns at them, with 2 men waiting for them. One was a normal looking guy, why'll the other was a robot. It caused Tack to be amazed by it, and had to have Zozo hold him back. Zozo, was amazed himself though, and was in human form. Rangton, watching them, had to make sure that if anything started, he would stop the guys on the spot. What he wanted to do though, was beat up the boxers who beat up Malk. They docked off, and set the boat down. Walking off to the shore, with Lonnie looking at Christie. He walked up to her, and grabbed her arm. He squeezed her arm, and she was hurt by him. "Look, if you try anything..." "Sir! We just wish any hostilities between the Sakura Kingdom and the Black List Bounty Hunters. By healing you, we believe all hostilities will end. We'll do it for free too." Lonnie, knew it was a trap. He'd have to watch them. But they were top notch healers, and he knew that most doctors followed an oath, to patients. Tack, Fea, and Rangton, raised their hands. Rangton, decided that he was the main speaker. "Where do the prisoners live? They need healing, for execution." Hyn, pointed west, and the three walked towards there, with Lonnie grabbing Tack and Fea. "We only need one. He may go. You two, will heal Ralph, and Bonnie." He held Fea, and walked with her. "You'll heal Bonnie." Fea, was dragged along and smiled. -25 minutes ago- "I bet they want one doctor, to heal the prisoners." Zozo, raising his hand, looked confused. "Why?" "They need prisoners with clear, not beaten crying eyes when executed." Zozo, looked scared, and Tack raised his hand. "So, when do we beat them up?" Rangton, decided to speak up. "When we save Malk, you guys will notice two awesome badass storms destroying an entire prison. Then, the rest will defeat some commanders, and retreat." Fea, raised her hand. "What about them sinking our boat?" Christie, and Rangton looked at each other, and shrugged. "If it happens, steal another boat, we guess." -Present- Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Christie were headed to the main tower to heal the commanders and captains by Lonnie, while Rangton was headed to the prison, and escape prison with a handsome dashing rouge. Well, wouldn't be the first time. Or... The second time. Rangton had a strange life, before the Attack Pirates. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc